In Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE) compliant communications systems, a device indicates its resource requirements to the network (e.g., a serving base station or an evolved NodeB (eNB)) using a BSR. The BSR is sent to the network on an uplink channel along with uplink user plane data.